1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a positive active material, a positive electrode and a lithium battery including the positive active material, and a method of manufacturing the positive active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of small high tech devices such as digital cameras, mobile devices, notebook computers, and personal computers, the demand for lithium secondary batteries (which are energy sources for the small high tech devices) has dramatically increased. Also, stable lithium ion batteries having high capacity are currently being developed for electric cars, such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEV), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV), and electric vehicles (EV).
Various positive active materials are currently being studied to develop a lithium battery that is suitable for the purposes described above.
As a positive active material for a lithium secondary battery, a single-component lithium cobalt oxide (LiCoO2) is primarily used (utilized); however, use (utilization) of lithium composite metal oxides (Li(Ni—Co—Mn)O2, Li(Ni—Co—Al)O2, or the like) having layered-structures and high capacity has been increasing. Also, a spinel-structured lithium manganese oxide (LiMn2O4) and an olivine-structured iron phosphate lithium oxide (LiFePO4) having high safety features are receiving attention.